Mentor III (Earth-616)
, | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Chandilar, Shi'ar Empire | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = White | Hair = Bald | UnusualFeatures = | UnusualSkinColour = Green | Citizenship = Shi'ar Empire | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Superguardian; guardsman | Education = | Origin = Alien | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Jonathan Hickman; Adam Kubert | First = Avengers Vol 5 5 | HistoryText = This sub-guardian was promoted as the new Mentor of the Imperial Guard around the time when Smasher was sent to Earth to warn them about the Mummudrai. Mentor spent a lot of his time as counsel to Gladiator and the Avengers during their war against the Builders and that of Thanos and his Black Order when they attacked Earth. He was next seen after the Shi'ar Empire captured Jean Grey of the past and put her on trial for the crimes committed by the Phoenix Force. Mentor and the Imperial Guard fought members of both the X-Men and Guardians of the Galaxy when they came to free her. Mentor made a trip to Earth with Manta and Warstar in order to take Izzy back to Chandilar to resume her duties as their Smasher super-guardian. On their way back to the homeworld they were intercepted by the Starjammers and Smasher's boyfriend Cannonball so they could be together, but Mentor told Sam that he was not worthy of being with a member of the Imperial Guard, but he was able to convince Mentor after he and Izzy were able to take a out a space creature that was threatening their ship. He was last seen by Gladiator's side when he addressed the Galactic Council about the decay of the universe and that to save it they would need to destroy the focal point of the chaos, Earth. Even though they planned a sneak attack on the Earth, the Guardians of the Galaxy managed to discover the Shi'ar's plan and warned the Avengers. While approaching Earth, the Shi'ar alerted humanity that they had two hours left to live until Earth was destroyed by their fleet. Using a super weapon capable of channeling the Earth's power, Sunspot and A.I.M. retaliated against the Shi'ar in front, while S.H.I.E.L.D.'s Avengers used a Planetkiller seized from the Builders to attack from behind. However, A.I.M.'s weapon overheated and exploded, and the Planetkiller was destroyed by the Annihilation Wave. With no options left, the Avengers prepared to meet their end. However, the Illuminati used the controller disk of a rogue planet that shared the same space with Earth while phased while Iron Man flew to the Sol's Hammer, and prepared to use it. Iron Man charged and fired Sol's Hammer, successfully destroying the Shi'ar fleet, including the Mentor. Once the universe was destroyed, it ultimately came back. The Shi'ar and the Imperial Guard were brought back as a byproduct of the universal renewal, with no memories of the universe's temporary demise, like the rest of the inhabitants of the universe. Mentor was dispatched along with fellow Imperial Guard members Smasher and Oracle to investigate the rebirth of the planet Archeopia after it was destroyed by the world devourer Galactus. Mentor processed the vast amounts of information from the environment and in conjunction with Oracle's telepathy determined that Galactus underwent another cosmic metamorphosis which caused the planet to be brought back to life. Mentor then relayed this information back to Gladiator. | Powers = Instantaneous processing of vast amounts of information. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = Wears a electronic headpiece to help him process the vast amounts of data he receives. Flight patch, an anti-gravity device enabling him to fly. | Transportation = Various Shi'ar starships. | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Flight Category:Time Runs Out casualties Category:Mentors Category:DC Comics Pastiches